William Warden
William is a hero and adventurer travelling across Gielinor to complete any quests given. He is roleplayed by Czar. Appearance '''Face: '''Most of his face is obscured by his scruffy beard. His hair color is a lightish brown with hints of red all across. His beard is much more prominently ginger. His eyes are dark green, somewhat sunken and baggy from sleep deprivation. '''Body: '''He has an athletic frame with a toned upper body. He is unscarred all around, though there are very light hints of healed injuries over his back. '''Armour: '''William's helmet has a thin rune plate welded to the front, all around the helmet is made of steel, a wyvern decoration at the top seemingly gripping it's claws into the top. On either side there were Icyenic wing decorations made from a hint of gold. His amulet holds tiny charms which match his shield. His Brassard is customized with a demonskull shoulder pad with leather underneath the plates, and leaves the joints open for better flexibility. He wears a steel chainmail on his legs and two armor pieces on his shins, which both have decorated icyenic wings. His belt holds a dragonhead symbol while the cloth under it bears the Lumbridge flag. His boots are covered in spikes at the top. Weapons '''Longsword: '''The hilt is of a custom design, with images of demons and dragons all over. The blade still appears white, although it is a mixture of silver, steel, and rune, making the blade as strong as adamant. There is a piece of quartz in the pommel and, when used to cast spells, runic symbols form along the blade. Upgraded magically by his ally, Crast. '''Shortsword: '''The hilt bears similar designs as the longsword. the blade is a strong steel and silver mix and the entire weapon has been blessed by an unnamed Priestess in Falador. '''Saradomin Staff: '''After succeeding in the Mage Arena, William now owns a Saradomin Staff, which is now stained golded from demons blood. '''Crossbow: '''A white c'bow with small images of demons across the ribs. Nothing else is notable about it other than the rib design, and it looks fairly basic, yet blessed. '''Shield: '''William's shield is a strong steel with a ornate blue and white hue magically formed onto the shield. It matches along with his long and short sword, seemingly making a three-piece-pair. History Childhood William was born in Lumbridge on Pentember 2nd, 137, never meeting his father. He did have an older brother, named Abraham, who spent his time in Church, eventually moving to the Edgeville Monastery for the better part of his own life. His mother worked for the Duke and never had time for his child, so she sent him to train with three individuals who had come to train would-be adventurers. He spent most of his time training in the ways of Melee, Magic, and a Range, eventually leaving to Falador at the age of 18 to become of squire for the White Knights. He was gifted a short sword and shield from his mentor. Adolescents and Adulthood He didn't stay for long, deserting the white knights only a couple months later as he had inner conflict with the religious aspect as well as being stuck to one city. He became an adventurer, travelling all across Gielinor in hopes of finding purpose. His time is mainly spent completing quests for others, and helping any way he can. He eventually returned home to protect his people against the Battle of Lumbridge, where he kept track of townsfolk, not seeing combat too much. During the battle, he was able to reconnect with his brother, Abraham Warden, who ran a shop close-by. He made sure not to kill a single Zamorakian, only incapacitating them. He left his home soon after, keeping to the trails and the life of adventure. Present (All RP Below) Thalia's Quest William saw a notice that an individual was beginning their Legends' Quest which would take them far North into the Wilderness. Seeing an opportunity, William went along, though he made sure to keep his most prized gear behind. The group traveled into the Wilderness and set up a quick camp, where they hunted for food and relaxed for a bit. The next day William stayed at camp while most of the group went out, eventually being attacked by demons. William came just in time to watch them fall, but helped everyone return back safely. Eventually the group moved farther into the Wilderness and William, along with a native named Fuinur, went hunting for runite ore, which he found. Another native claimed to own the ore and, after William denied returning the rocks, forced Will into chucking his armor into lava, which he did, as the armor was basic and brought out only due to the location. He then returned one chunk of the runite, but only acted as if the bag emptied, as there were still two chunks he had hidden. Being so close to the arena, the magic users of the group were able to each partake in the challenge on their own terms, and William was barely able to make it through with only air magic. His challenger took multiple different forms during the battle (Human -> Hobgoblin -> Living Rock Creature -> Hellhound -> Black Demon). He purchased a Staff of Saradomin and prayed to the Saradomin statue, obtaining a blue cloak which suddenly appeared next to him. The group took a pirate ship to go sail to an island with plans on a castle invasion. They heard tales of sea-monsters, eventually coming face-to-face with the creatures, who were imbued with a strange magical light that strengthened them in ways unknown to the heroes. They were easily stopped, but suddenly a sea-cthonian struck the ship, trying to drown those on board. William was able to charge a Saradomin Strike and blast the beast as it launch over the ship. The demon popped and blood splattered the deck, soaking William and his holy staff. The staff was stained pink, though the stains hued over into a rich gold. This boosted the staffs magical strength. Eventually the group reclaimed an enchanted ruby for a group of Prometheans who lived in the Wilderness, and were sent on their way with one final task, to defeat the Queen of Nightmares. Though, there was so fight. The group summoned the demon and, as it turned out, Thalia had tricked the monster into a contract which was impossible to fill, and it was banished. The group went their separate ways. Slayer Games William heard news of a slayer master hosting a game, "The End of Slayer's Respite", and decided to take a chance, joining along. His first task had him easily kill three Cave Crawlers who had escaped Rellekka's caves and began wandering to Seer's Village, infecting travelers. He slew the three, collecting and delivering a bit of cave crawler blood to help in the creation of an antidote. His second task had him travel to Ice Mountain and slay a group of Ice Fiends who had been coming down to terrorize folk and their livestock. He was also required to bring back two bodies all the way to Ardougne, getting a giant box of ice and enchanting a charm on his amulet to allow Ardougne teleportation. He killed the four, taking only two of the more preserved bodies, teleporting them to Ardougne. He had been slashed across the shins, and went to Burthorpe for medical attention. He was informed of his third task being a Dragon and, although he is confident, is being eaten away by the fear he holds for the great beasts. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Adventurer Category:Male